Pai's Love Quest
by Mini Mew
Summary: I finally updated this story after 2 years!So..long..But anyways for those that dont know Pai is on a love quest searching for his true love.He thought it would be easy but what he doesnt know is that there is alot of trouble to look for his one true love
1. Chapter 1:Steal Ichigo and get hunted

Pai's Love Quest

Proluge:As we all know Pai has no love.He watches tart have fun with pudding.He watches Kish make fun at him.All Pai wanted was love.Well now he goes on a quest for love.But will it be possible?I doubt it.But lets see.He first will try falling in love with a mew mew like Kish and Tart.Will he ever find true love?

Chapter 1:Steal Ichigo and get hunted

Pai's POV

I was thinking of trying Ichigo for instance .Kish may get mad but I need someone to love.So i walked to the pink cafe.And walked inside.I saw the busy strawberry rushing around .Now what?Hmmm...

Me:Hello Ichigo

Ichigo:Hi pai.Where is the others?

Me:They are at the base.

Ichigo:oh.So why are u here?

Me:I came for u.

Ichigo:What!

I flew with the strawberry at my arms.Looking at her face.I thought about the kiss thing.Maybe... Should i kiss this human?Why is she so special?Hmm... i better calculate what happens...

:Ichigo!

Me:huh?oh masaya.

Masaya:Let go of her!Now!

Me:hmm... i better fly faster.

:Let go of Ichigo!What do u want with her!

Me:another?oh its ryou.

Kish:What do u think ur doing!

Me:uh...

Ryou:Let go of her! She hasn't done anything!

Masaya:U better let go of her or else!

I flew very fast away but Kish blocked me.Darn i got to find a way out.I threw the red head and masaya caught her.I flew down to the ground.Then that ryou punched me hard.Masaya did the same thing.Then i got beated up by Kish.

* * *

Mini Mew:So how was this story?I wanted Pai to get beated up some reason.Oh well.Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Pai x Mint equals die

Pai's Love Quest

Chapter 2:Mint and Pai equals, Die

Pai's POV

It was very bad yesterday.The 3 beated me up badly.I do not think i wanna take ichigo.How bout that Mint?Of course i will NEVER die.I walked to Mint's mansion and knocked the door.There came Minto opening the door.I walked inside.

Mint:what brings u here?

Me:I came here for u miss mint.

Mint:oh. come in.

Pai:u seem nice.

Mint:yeah.

I looked around the girl's house.It would be wonderful with her i thought.Suddenly a frying pan hit my head.I was knocked out.Then when i woke up i saw a big pot with some reddish liquid.Also i saw a lady in a cape.She stared at me for a long time.Then i saw a big dog.Maybe...

Mint:what do u want with me?

Me:love.

Mint: why would i want u for that!

Then i saw the two chains tied to my wrist going up then moving over the big pot.I wondered what that reddish liquid was.I tried to find my fan to break out.But i could not find it anywhere.What now?I struggled trying to break out.But i could not.I thought it was gonna be great.But disaster.It seems the big dog was actually a little dog.I saw it crawl out of its costume.I tried to think of what to do.Life has seemed to be against me.The liquid was starting to get closer to me.

Tart: Pai what are u doing here!

Pai:get me out of here!

Tart: okay!

Tart quickly attacked the chains braking them.I flew as fast away from the mansion.There were some guards but tart handled them.We both rushed away, hoping they won't kill us.We then reached the exit.We both then ran farther away and flew.We both then took deep breaths.

Tart: what were u doing there?

Me:trying to have love with someone.

Tart:Love with someone?Ur kidding right?

Me:no.

Tart was shocked with his mouth open.I then left.Now i had to try Lettuce.I think she would not do anything terrible.I still wished for love.

* * *

Mini Mew: i made Mint evil! lol

Pai: that was not funny!

Mini Mew: I don't care!I like u being torchered!

Pai:at least the percentage of Lettuce of beating me up is 0 .00

Mini Mew: not unless i made this fanfiction!

Pai: oh great.

Mini Mew: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3:Clumsy and Kind Retasu

Pai's Love Quest

Chapter 3:Kind and Clumsy Retasu

Pai's POV

Hmmm... next is lettuce.I do not think anything will happen this time.Yup.Everything will be alright.I flew around looking for her.Maybe this will be a sucess.I cannot wait till i find Lettuce.Then no one will laugh at me anymore.I finally had a smile when i found her.she got frightened then went normal."oh pai what are u doing here?'she said softly.I then came closer to her and lightly kissed her."i came here for u for love."i replied.Then her face was deep red.She was blushing.It then started to rain.I took her under a tree.It felt very romantic there...

Lettuce's POV

Wow... pai likes me?Its unbelievable.He took me home after the rain stopped.He kissed me again!Wow!This feels wonderful!Then he asked me for a date!This is super wonderful!I finally can go on a date!I fell asleep on my bed thinking about the date.

Next day...

Pai's POV

Okay the date is at the park.I am gonna do what humans called picnics.The green haired girl brought the food.But... food spilled all over... MY FACE!"sorry!sorry!" said lettuce."its okay" i replied back.Then she spilled HOT tea on me!then sorry then okay...Then... sauce at my face!And it was HOT SAUCE!i ran around blind for 20 minutes... Sorry okay...Next apples were dropping on my head!Well she was picking apples the accidently shaked the tree hard then apples drop on my head.Then came branch on my head.Oh what else happened water from water fountain squirt at my face.I was pushed into the GIRL's BATHROOM!Got beaten up cause of that.We then went to cafe mew mew.Cake at my face,a whole bunch of food and drinks at my face then a table at my face then a chair at my face...

Date was great...Sorrys blah blah.Maybe this won't work out.I have to tell her.

Next Next Day...

Okay now its time.I knocked the door.Then lettuce came.'What is it?" she asked.Then i told her we have to brake up.Tears came out of her eyes.I felt very sorry but i need someone more better.I gave her one last kiss then left.I wonder how pudding is?I then left Lettuce there.Pudding...hmmmm...Then i set my journeys for Pudding Fong.

* * *

Mini Mew:next is pudding!This is gonna be fun!I still need ideas for both of my fanfics!

Pai:Ideas for her please so she won't kill me as hostage.

Mini Mew:enjoy ur fanfic reading!See ya until next time!


	4. Too young and here comes the fun

Mini Mew:sorry for the lack of updates for such a long time!I really am low on ideas...

* * *

Pai's Love Quest

Chapter 5:here comes the fun for the young one part 1

Pai's POV

Okay Ichigo nope.Minto nope.Lettuce nope.Now next is Pudding!I hope she is good.I walked around looking for the hyper monkey.Tart maybe mad but I may like Pudding.I looked around for the monkey.There she is!I saw the hyper monkey flying around the park.Wait...humans do not fly...then how!Pudding jumped at me and said

"hiiiiii!wanna see my tricks na no da?"

She then jumped on my back and dived down then landed on her feet.

"I will get you for that!"I said.

Wait what am I doing?I was supposed to try out pudding as a girlfriend... Maybe shes too young but...ah!a ball hit my face!Who did that?I looked around and saw Pudding then I flew to her.

"I am sorry is this yours?"

I showed her the ball."Yes!No!Maybe so!" Pudding shouted at my ear.I cleared my throat and gulped.

"I have come to..."

"Come to perform with me?Great!I needed an assistant!"she said getting alot of tricks.

"no I..."I was disturbed by Pudding again and sighed.

"okay lets do our first trick together."

She picked it up a box and somehow putted me in it.Okay now I see something sharp and its a something.I could not see the sharp thing she was holding because the sun was in my eyes.The sun then glinted on the sharp thing which is a saw as humans call it... it cuts trees and accidently sometimes kill or injure people... I am now going to die if I don't escape.Arrrgh!I tried to wiggle around trying to escape and a rolled down onto the floor.Uh...Another thing I see is called an axe.Lets see..axes are same definition like saws but they are more deadlier...oh great..How do I move?I am not dying to a human object.I could see the axe glinting in the sun and shining it was approaching me.(by the way the axe is falling from the sky)It was coming closer and its so close now...Its only inches away that I am going to die from an axe!I closed my eyes and...

* * *

Mini Mew:its short so how did you like it?sorry but I ran out of ideas but at least I know what partly happens to him next!Please read and review! 


	5. Pick an ending!

Mini Mew:looks like the ending is up to you.choose wisely!Tell your choice by reviewing

* * *

Ok...lets get this out of the way...errr...pick an ending?

Choices:

Lettuce Ending

Zakuro Ending

A nobody Ending

Pai x Pudding?Oo

Pai x Mint?Oo

Pai x Ichigo?Oo

Pai x Berri?Oo

Internet dating?

Pai falls in love with an object which is not living?OO

Multi three endings?(pick ONLY 3 endings if you pick this option)

Gay Love?OO

his love dies!(pick one more choice so I know who dies)

He dies! (hurray!starts a partyhuh?whoops sorry Pai fans...)

MY ENDING!(tell me your ending)


	6. Too young and here comes the fun2

Too Young and Here Comes the Fun!(PART 2!)

Pai's POV

Apparently,she messed up on the axe throw.It almost hit me but it was off by an inch!Thank god,I was lucky.Well now its time for me to tell her what I came for.

"Umm..Pudding?I came here to...ahem..date you.."  
Pudding screamed "OH NO!PAI IS A CHILD MOLESTER!"  
Tart then suddenly flew down.He glared at me angrily.At least I know whats going to happen next...RUN!  
"GO AWAY FROM MY PUDDING YOU CHILD MOLESTER!"

I flew away but Tart was really mad and came closer and closer.I am so dead.I mean at least I dont have to die from Pudding's evil tricks!Though I will die if I get back to base.Really die.I mean after that Ichigo incident and now,Kish AND Tart will kill me.If my calculations are correct,I really shouldnt go back.Hopefully I will make it out somehow.

I suddenly found Pudding in front in her mew mew form.She was going to kick my ass with those rings.I bet you my life is over.My life is definitely over.I wasnt able to complete my quest for love.I wasnt able to find the woman right for me.It is all over... If only I can find a way out..I had one more choice left too!If only I could try Zakuro.It might be as bad as the others but at least I tried.I need to find a way out!Oh wait...I can teleport.

I teleported my wait out of there.Am I really not interesting?Oh no,I hear Kish,Masaya and Ryou.Where could I go?I then saw a building,it looked like a modeling place.Maybe I can find my way out!Except people will be staring at me.Then I saw a costume store.I better dress up!I flew to the costume store and stole some items easily.I put on a blonde yellow wig with curly hair.Then I put on a pink dress and red high heels.I looked at the mirror and saw that I looked really ridiculous.Oh well better than death.I finally went to the modeling place seeing Kish,Ryou and Masaya looking for me before I went in.

* * *

Mini Mew:I know it has been two years since I updated this but I hope you will still read!Afterall I plan to really end this around this month so please read and review!I hope you like this chapter! 


End file.
